Detention Attention
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: It's all her fault, you know. Ikarishipping one-shot for D3sstorjo! :  R&R


**Title: Detention Attention **

**Summery: It was all her fault, you know.**

**Shippings: Mostly Ikari with a few contest untones.**

**Rating: T 'cause I want it to be so!**

**isclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING****!**

**For D3sstorjo for coming in 1****st ****in my writing contest. Hope you like it! =D**

The school gymnasium was abuzz with excitement. The stars above glowed as though they felt the enthusiasm of the students—dress in better than their Sunday best—walked in. Everyone was vivacious with the thrill that the dance would bring.

Well, everyone but two people. The people forced to get the tickets from everyone as they entered. These two persons were known as Paul Shinji and Dawn Hikari. Paul glower scared off a few people from entering the party. Dawn elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Try _to act civil!" Dawn hissed, attempting to wave back over those whom Paul had scared off. Slowly, they edged their way to Dawn and gave her their tickets. "Have a good time—I know I won't!" She called to them. Paul sent her a glare—which she promptly ignored.

"Dawn!" May Maple darted over, dragging Drew Hayden by his arm behind her. "Wow, you really are stuck on ticket duty all night? That must suck."

She looked around before leaning close to May and hissing, "It wouldn't be so bad if _Paul _wasn't here." Paul bristled.

"It's all your fault were here, Troublesome!" He snapped.

FLASHBACK

Paul was hunched over the desk in the detention room, craving his name into the deck with paper clip he'd fashion for such a use. Taking a breath, he blew away the wood shavings.

Then he heard muttering outside of the hall. Covering his handiwork for later discovery with his book, Paul blinked as the principle entered. "I'm very sad to do this, Miss Hikari, but you have over ten tardies just this week."

Troublesome walked in, books clutched tightly to her chest. "Sorry, sir, I just was um…" She sighed. "I'll just sit." Her shoulder hunched she walked to the nearest seat and slipped down.

"Alright." The principle looked around. "Hey, there is the teacher responsible for this room?"

"I think he said something like, 'don't set the room on fire while I'm gone.'" Paul stated.

The man sighed. "Not again. Okay, I'm going to go get him. Stay in your seats and do not leave this room!" With that, he turned and left with the unmistakable sound of a door locking.

Paul rolled his eyes and stood. He walked over to the door, the whole time feeling Troublesome's eyes one his back. Paul gripped the handle before twisting it—confirming it was, in fact, locked. "Damn, this can't be legal. Locking me with stupid Troublesome!"

"Hey! Who are you calling Troublesome?" Dawn snapped.

"Let me think, the other person in the room probably." Paul smirked as her face turned red. "Because the plant in the corner is smart enough to know when it's being talked about."

Needless to say, Dawn was not having a good day. First the tardies, then detention, then _him_! How dare he say that to her! Going on impulse and anger, Dawn stood up and tackled Paul. "You jerk!"

Paul was pushed back to the wall with a cracking noise. The two jolted and looked over Paul's shoulder. The thermostat that controlled the temperature in the room was broken. The golden-color wires scrawled out of the broken, white plastic unit.

"Look what you did!" Paul snapped.

Dawn bristled before stepping back. "Me? You insulted me!"

"Well, you attacked me! You should control your tempter." Paul grumbled, shoving Dawn with his shoulder as he pasted her. Dawn gasped, falling back. "What's where you're going, Troublesome!"

"Purple-hair jerk." Dawn muttered, standing up and walking to her desk. "Why are you even here? Did you get into a fight or something?"

Paul grunted, "Oh, my, aren't we smart. For your information, yes, I was in a fight." Paul leaned back in his seat. "Damn Ketchum. Being so damn happy-go-lucky all the freaking time…" Dawn sighed. She was never going to be tardy again.

The seconds ticked by, and the room was getting notably warmer. Dawn wiped the sweat from her brow. "Geez, it's hot in here."

"I know my presence does have that affect on females sometimes." Paul smirked. Dawn threw her pencil at him. As she did this, the blunette noticed something. Paul, in his black jacket, was sweating like a pig. Paul looked up and caught her gaze. He smirked. Dawn spun around, blushing.

Paul, seeing this as an opportunity to annoy Troublesome, asked the girl, "Hey, Troublesome, what were you doing to get those tardies? Smoking in the girl's room?" Dawn bristled as Paul rattled off more possibilities to explain her tardiness until Dawn spun around to snap at him only for her anger to melt into embrassment. For while Paul had been trying to piss off Troublesome, he slowly stripped off his jacket—and shirt.

Dawn's mouth fell open at the sight. "What—how—why are you shirtless?"

"It's hot in here, duh." He pushed back his chair and strolled over. Dawn scrambled backwards out of her chair as he neared. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can take off your shirt, too" Dawn now had her back press to the missing teachers desk. "I doubt you have anything to show anyway."

Paul placed a hand on either side of the desk, boxing Dawn in. Dawn reached back and gripped the first thing her hand touch. In this case, a glass of unfinished orange juice. She swung her arm forward. The contains of the glass flew and hit Paul in the face. Paul gasped and stumbled back, rubbing his eyes.

"I was _teasing_ you, Troublesome! Teasing!" He snapped. "Mew, my eyes! This hurts!"

Dawn slipped off her coat and held it out to Paul, who greatfully took it to wipe his eyes. "Err, sorry about that." Dawn muttered.

"Whatever. It's fine." Paul looked away, both of them blushing slightly. After a few awkward moments, Paul stated, "You still haven't told me why you were late so many times."

Dawn shrugged. "I was txting and lost track of time." Paul sweat dropped slightly.

"That's it? No smoking, drugs, sex, or booze? You were txting?" Paul sighed. "Oh well." He returned to his desk and slipped on his shirt, which clung to his skin because of the mixture of sweat and orange juice.

"I wonder how long before they come back." Dawn wondered, looking away.

"I dunno. Soon, I hope." Paul sighed.

And hour and a half ticked by while to two waited. As they waited, the two found that they had a lot more in common than they had first thought. It was only after the two were laugh at something the other had said did Paul glance out the window.

"Hey! They're back!" Paul pointed out the window at the principle, who was dragging the missing teacher—who was a little more than drunk.

The second the door was unlocked, both Paul and Dawn pushed past the principle to the cooler air outside the door. "I'm very sorry, you two. Please do go home."

After grabbing their stuff and hurrying out before anyone noticed the broken thermostat, the two walked outside the school. The sun was just setting in amazing hues of colors.

"Well that was um, inserting." Paul muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." Dawn murmured back. The two stood in silence before Paul suddenly pulled out a sheet of paper and pen.

Jotting something down, he shoved the paper into Dawn's hands. "Bye, Troublesome!" With those parting words, he was gone. Dawn blinked before opening her hands and looking at the paper.

_Don't text during school, k? ~Paul._ With his phone number scrawled under it.

Flash-forward

Dawn, without taking her eyes from Paul, took May and Drew's ticket and waved her hand to show they could enter.

"Um, see you later, Dawn." May grabbed Drew's hand and the two of them entered, leaving Dawn and Paul alone in the cold night air.

"This is all your fault!" Paul told her.

"You're back broke the thermostat." Dawn reminded him.

"And who pushed me into said thermostat?" Paul sighed. "Whatever, Dawn."

As everyone partied inside the gym, Paul slipped his hand into Dawn's under the table. Yeah, it was all her fault. She was the one who made him like her so much. Silly Troublesome.

Paul squeezed her hand once and sent her a small smile which was quickly returned.

**Well, this is a lot better than the original one I wrote—and it has a dance AND oranges in to. Anyway, I hope this is good enough-if it's not, I'll write you another**


End file.
